


Did Someone Call for a Doctor?

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Episode: s01e01 The Switchman, Gen, Sentinel Bingo Card, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 09:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Artwork for Switchman.Sentinel BingoPrompt: Doctor





	Did Someone Call for a Doctor?

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/doctor_zpsh26bfmz8.png.html)


End file.
